


This Could Be It

by torib0o



Series: KlanceWeek2k16 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Comfort, Ficlet, Happy Ending, Just contemplation, Klance Week 2016, M/M, No Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torib0o/pseuds/torib0o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance worries about dying in space. Keith is there to comfort him.</p><p>Written for KlanceWeek2k16</p><p>Prompt: Heaven/Hell</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Could Be It

"Do you ever think about what would happen if we died out here?"

Keith looked up from his Altean language book and frowned at Lance. 

"What do you mean?" He asked, sensing this was something Lance wanted to talk about. 

The blue paladin leaned his head in his hand. "I mean, would I still go to heaven even though I'm not on Earth?”

"Oh, Lance," Keith whispered, sympathetic. 

"I know. I'm probably being silly, but I can't help thinking about it. If we never got back to Earth, it would be my only chance to ever see my family again."

Keith set down his pen and took Lance's hand in his own. Keith had never believed in anything other than himself. His life had been far too difficult and painful to believe in anything he couldn't see. He had to be self-reliant and believe that he had the power to change his own life and he'd been right. 

He'd been in group homes and had foster parents who couldn't be bothered to care for him. He'd made it to the Galaxy Garrison and, had it not been for his attitude, he would have graduated at the top of his class, or so he'd been told upon his expulsion. However, Keith knew that his life wasn't Lance's. 

Lance had been raised in a traditional home full of love and a monotheistic belief system and, despite traveling beyond the stars and seeing things that no other humans had ever seen, he held onto those beliefs. As much as it broke Keith's heart, he would not break Lance's faith. 

"Sometimes when I'm sleeping, I don't want to wake up," Lance whispered. "I can see all of my family and I can almost feel them, but if someone tries to touch me for too long, I wake up."

"Lance," Keith whispered.

"I know I'm being ridiculous, but I just...really hope there's a heaven. This can't be the end."

"It isn't the end. We'll be back on Earth before we know it," Keith said as he squeezed Lance's hand.

"Yeah, but when will that be? I don't even know how long we've been out here. Like, will my grandmother still be alive? Will my mother have to reintroduce me to my little sister? What if we never get back? What if they just blow up the Earth or...or-"

"You're catastrophizing," Keith said gently as he kissed Lance's hand. "And I get it. You're scared. You have every right to be, but we aren't dead yet and neither is your family. Don't think about...seeing them in death. Let's defeat Zarkon as quickly as possible so you can make it home to them."

Lance smiled gently and nodded. "You're right," he whispered. "I know you are, but being out here just brings it out of me. I mean, what does my family even think happened to me? The Galaxy Garrison told the world that Shiro was dead...because of his own error. What would they say about me? Would my mother even believe it?"

"Lance," Keith whispered.

"No, think about it. I know my mom, ok? She'd want to see my body. She'd want to take it home and have an actual funeral. They probably said I blew up or something while I was doing something I wasn't supposed to be doing. They would probably believe it."

Keith wrapped his arms around Lance and pulled his lover against his chest. When Lance relaxed, Keith sighed a breath of relief and kissed the top of his head.

"Do you even think I'd go to heaven?" Lance mumbled. "All the stuff we've done out here, all the Galra we've killed."

"We didn't have a choice. It would've been us or them."

"I don't know if God really cares about that. Is that an excuse to kill? I don't know. Maybe I could've...done something else."

"I choose to believe that...any God that exists would be forgiving. You're a good person, Lance."

"Does me being a good person stop me from going to hell?"

"I don't know. I'd like to think so."

Keith kissed Lance's forehead and stared down into his stormy, blue eyes.

"One day, things really will be ok and we'll be back home. It won't be today or tomorrow, but I know it'll happen."

Lance looked away, but Keith quickly turned his head back toward him.

“I just…I don’t know.”

Keith exhaled softly and pushed Lance’s hair back. “Then consider this. This ship is home. It’s home because we’ve made it our home. We’re a…family and we all care about each other. You get that, right?”

Lance nodded.

“Then this ship can be our heaven. This can be our happy place. It’s a matter of choice. Even through all of the fighting and hard times, I'm happier here than I ever was on Earth.”

Lance didn’t share the sentiment. On Earth, he’d had family, friends, and aspirations. He’d been happy there, but as he rested against Keith’s shoulder, breathing in his familiar scent, Lance certainly wasn’t miserable.

Perhaps Keith was right. This could be his heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
